


you cant fight everyone

by eli0is0bored



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drinking, Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kuroo cant fight for shit but he will fight for honor, M/M, Other, kenma is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli0is0bored/pseuds/eli0is0bored
Summary: Kenma still didn’t say anything as he grabbed the wet rag from the sink, Kuroo sat on the edge of the counter, his breaths sounding slightly pained but nothing to take note of, Kenma carefully wiped away the blood on his face, Kuroo pulled away but Kenma’s hand behind his head brought it closer, he had to clean it or if would become infected, Kuro grabbed his hand, “I. Am. Fine.”“You must be fucking stupid to think you’re fine.”Kuroo gets into a fight and Kenma is worried
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 57





	you cant fight everyone

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!  
> HOMOPHOBIA, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, GORE, FIGHTING, BLOOD, DRINKING, YELLING

Kenma tilted Kuroo’s chin upwards, the huge bruise coloring his entire cheek and some of his chin, the blood coming from his mouth had already dried, he drifted his finger along Kuroo’s jawline, he winced and pushed Kenma’s hand down. The evidence from the fight would be impossible to cover for the next week, Kuroo shook his head, “Kenma. I’m fine.”

Kenma still didn’t say anything as he grabbed the wet rag from the sink, Kuroo sat on the edge of the counter, his breaths sounding slightly pained but nothing to take note of, Kenma carefully wiped away the blood on his face, Kuroo pulled away but Kenma’s hand behind his head brought it closer, he had to clean it or if would become infected, Kuro grabbed his hand, “I. Am. Fine.”

“You must be fucking stupid to think you’re _fine._ ” Kenma’s voiced sounded tight and threatening in a way that Kuroo had never heard before, Kenma’s eyes showed almost no hesitation, he didn’t think he had ever seen Kenma this angry before. He rung out the rag in the sink and let more water flow over it, he reached down into the cabinets to grab the first aid kit, he eyed everything inside, he had almost no idea how to use anything other than the band aids, but he would figure it out.

“Kenma, please. I can do this, go back to bed.” Kuroo pleaded, when he had come home, he knocked over a lamp as he stumbled, waking Kenma, who had just fallen asleep after a long stream. Kuroo felt horrible that Kenma had to see him like this, bloodied and bruised.

“Kuro, do me a favor and shut the fuck up. You need to let me help you.” Kenma always cussed but he almost _never_ cussed like this, and honestly, it was scary. Kenma put both his hands on the bathroom counter, taking a deep breath, “What happened?”

Kuroo put his hand to his head, which admittedly was a mistake when the pounding only got worse, his entire face felt like he had been run over, it probably looked that way, in the mirror he could see the blood on the back on his head and coming from his nose, he could see the large bruise from his cheekbone to his chin, he could see the black eye that had been repeatedly punched in, he looked like shit, and this was him after some cleaning. He could only imagine what Kenma saw when he walked into the house.

Kuroo sighed, “I got in a fight.”

Kenma was not impressed, he deadpanned Kuroo and glared like he never had before, “I can see that, why were you fighting?”

Kuroo didn’t want to admit it, but he fought for honor in a way. NO one got to say what those guys said about Kenma without facing the consequences first, Kuroo squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to lower the jackhammer going off in his head, “They were saying things about you.”

Kenma’s eyes widened, “So? You know I don’t care about what they say.”

“But I do!” Speaking louder was definitely a mistake, how did his own voice hurt his head, he winced and grabbed his head, Kenma walked over to the light switch and turned down the lights slightly, he grimaced, “Tetsu, you cant go around fighting everyone who insults me and by the looks of it you even lost.”

Yes, of course he was also upset about him losing, well… he didn’t exactly lose, he didn’t win but he didn’t lose, everyone in that fight lost, he just happened to look like he lost. The other guys also looked like they lost, before walking home he remembers leaving one of them knocked out of the ground, and another was trying to get his breath back from a throat hit. Kuroo just happened to get hit more, but he was the one who walked away from the fight, at least he didn’t get knocked out.

Kuroo scoffed, “First of all, I didn’t lose- “

“Then why do you look like _this?”_

Kenma looked way too worried, he grabbed Kuroo’s shoulders, hard enough to hurt, “This isn’t funny, you look like… you look like you got the shit beaten out of you. I don’t care if you _won,_ I care that you were even in a fight in the first place.”

Kuroo whined at the pressure that Kenma put on his shoulders, but he didn’t pull away, he hated seeing Kenma like this, worried and scared, he brought his hand up to Kenma’s face, “I’m fine, I won and I’m home. I’m okay.”

Kenma huffed out of his nose, “You clearly are not. You’re lucky that I’m not making you go to the hospital.” Kenma looked as if he was about to cry, he reached back into the first aid kit and grabbed a wipe, he worked on getting some of the dirt and blood away from his eye, he sniffed, “Kuro, please tell me they at least hit you first.”

Kuroo laughed a little bit, he winced as Kenma went over a specifically tender spot, “You really wanna know what happened?” A nod. “Okay then…”

[Earlier]

Tokyo was always so cold, why couldn’t he just have one walk home where it was kind of warm. It was nice that he at least could go home to Kenma, he was always warm, even when he was cold, he always had a type of warmth coming from him. He walked through the trees, no homework today and he didn’t have practice over the weekend, he could spend all day with Kenma.

Kuroo hummed slightly as he walked the twenty minute walk home, it was long but always beautiful, he heard several voices coming from the left, not abnormal, other college students sometimes hung out in the park, they would drink a little bit and have a fire, it was always fun whenever Kuroo went, but he also didn’t drink that much, so he only went a few times.

“Yo! Kuroo-san!” Kuroo recognized that voice, it was one of his classmates, he was nice enough, though he didn’t know him very well, but still he had to be nice, Kuroo stopped and waved, “Hello Jian-san. And Hada-san.”

Both men walked over towards Kuroo, he rolled his eyes slightly, he just wanted to go home, practice had been a bitch today and he just wanted to cuddle with Kenma. Jian slapped his shoulder, “Wanna come and drink with us?”

Kuroo chuckled, “Nah, I’m on my way home.”

Hada was apparently already drunk, he reeked of cheap beer and what was probably expired vodka, “Aww, come onnnnn… Its not like you have anything to go home toooo.”

Kuroo fought the urge to huff as he stepped away slightly, trying to distance himself so he could just _go home,_ “Well, I have Kenma to go home too. So, I’ll see you guys next week.”

Jian scoffed and pulled Kuroo’s arm to bring him closer, “You mean that fag.”

Kuroo nearly gasped, he jerked off Jian’s hand from his arm and had to stop himself from slapping him, “What the fuck did you just say?”

_It’s okay, they’re both drunk. Don’t lose it, it’s okay._

Hada stumbled behind Jian and he smiled, “He said that you don’t need that fag.”

Okay, he was gonna lose it, Kuroo began walking away, Kenma had told him that he didn’t care about what other people said about him, so neither should he. Kuroo wanted to respect Kenma’s wishes, but _fuck,_ that was hard, “Don’t call him that.”

He almost growled the last part, Hada and Jian both walked closer to him, “Come onnn, you know we just joking… just because y’all are fags doesn’t mean we can’t hang out.”

Kuroo could care less about what they said about him, its what they said about Kenma that set him off, he stopped in his tracks, he turned towards both of the drunk men, “Shut the fuck up and _don’t call him that.”_

Hada grimaced, “ _God,_ Jian I told you those trannies can’t take a fucking joke.”

_Calm down. Don’t lost it. Respect Kenma’s wishes. Calm down. Clam don. Ca mdo. Cam do. Cdam. C Do. Nope._

The words he repeated suddenly became nothing, but gibberish and he socked Hada in the eye. Jian screamed, “YOU FUCKING CRAZY FAGGOT!”

Kuroo blocked out everything and just kept hitting.

_Sorry Kenma, I can’t let what they say about you slide._

[Present]

“Tetsuro…” Kenma eyes could fall out of their socket with how wide the were, he sat up from the ground where he had taken a seat to listen, he put his hand on Kuroo’s knee, “Baby… you didn’t have to do that…”

Kuroo smiled slightly and put his hand on Kenma’s tear stained cheek, “You know I did. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to what you told me, but you know I couldn’t let that slide.”

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo, softly so he wouldn’t hurt him but hard enough to know that Kenma appreciated it, even with as soft as the hug was, Kuroo still winced, everything hurt, even in places where he wasn’t hit that hard. They almost hurt worse than the places where he got hit with a beer bottle.

Kuroo got up from the counter, he was impressed by how well Kenma patched up his face while he spoke, “You’re not mad?”

Kenma shrugged, “I’m not mad you stood up for me, I’m mad that you scared me though.”

Kuroo understood that, when he had walked into the house and Kenma saw him, Kenma nearly screamed, Kuroo had been beaten pretty badly, despite his appearance, Kuroo was actually not a very talented fighter, he was clumsy and uncoordinated, but… he could hit pretty hard. Kuroo began walking back towards the bed, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s okay, can we just go to bed?”

Kuroo almost cried at how amazing that sounded, he nodded his head and grabbed Kenma’s hand, “All I want is sleep…”

When they woke up the next morning it was amazing how much more pain Kuroo was in than the night before, but at least when people asked what happened, he had a good story to tell.

[bonus]

[a phone call exchange between Hinata and Kenma]

_“Kuroo really did that for you?!”_

“Yes, and he’s an idiot.”

_“I actually think its pretty sweet. And you said that he came back home all beaten up too? He must’ve been hurting a lot.”_

“Again, he’s an idiot and it wasn’t sweet it was reckless.”

_“It was reckless, but it was still sweet that he stood up for you like that.”_

“Yeah, I guess. I just hate that he got so hurt for me.”

_“Kenmaaaa, if he didn’t want to defend you then he didn’t have too. You gotta remember that he did that because of how much he loves you. And I’m sure you would do the same if someone insulted him like that, right?”_

“… I guess I would be pretty angry if someone said those things about him. I wouldn’t win though.”

_“Well neither did Kuroo but he still did it.”_

“Yeah…”

_“Just let him defend you and if he gets hurt then just… ya know heal his ass back up.”_

“Okay. I guess it was just scary.”

_“Of course, it was scary, I’ve seen Kuroo in the past few days and he looks like he got run over, I can only imagine what he looked like on the night it happened.”_

“Not good… *sigh* he’s too good for me.”

_“NOPE! You’re the one too good for him, if he didn’t have you, he would be lost. Now give yourself some credit before I come down to your house and give you a pep-talk in person.”_

“When did you get so good and seriousness?”

_“When Tobio came home one day and had a black eye because he defended me.”_

“… I always forget that happened.”

_“Yeah… I hope Kuroo heals up soon. And if you think he’s too good for you, just remember that he LOST the fight… like lost it by a lot.”_

“He didn’t lose… he just… didn’t win?”

_“He lost.”_

“Yeah, he lost.”

_“*laugh* Okay, Kenma, I gotta go, Tobio made dinner tonight. Love ya, tell Kuroo to feel better.”_

“Love you too, bye.”

_“Byeeeeeeeeeeeee- “_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, its me, just a reminder that this homophobic language presented here should not be used unless you are apart of the LGBTQ+ community, and the t-slur used here should only be said if you apart of the trans community. And if these words are ever used against you, please dont resort to violence.  
> I love you all and hope you have an amazing day, remember you're valid. I love you  
> ~ Author (aka Eli) <3  
> (pronouns- they/them, he/him, xe/xem, and moon/moons)


End file.
